


Cursed Children and the Malfoy Dinasty

by randomfandom89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandom89/pseuds/randomfandom89
Summary: Scorpius has been acting weird, and albus gets nervous.After everything they've been through, after what his family keeps putting him through , he can't handle anything unexpectedly happening anymore....or can he?Their Hogwards journey is coming to an end , but life is merely beginning .His  brother finds a way , even from a distant location, to turn his life upside down , his family gets better and worse somehow , and graduation is right ahead.What could possibly go wrong ?Or just so fucking right...





	Cursed Children and the Malfoy Dinasty

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about the cursed child lately.Mainly how it pissed me of.So in this AU:the only cannon about it is the blanket scene, and rose being a bitch.Scorbus is a thing and james is graduated, but comes for a visit every now and then.Also Astoria is alive and there was no son of Voldemort nonsense.Hope you enjoy it !

                                                                                                                       **PROLOGUE**

      A sudden twist of fate had turned the skylight a misty purple. Jagged stars scattered though the atmosphere, interfering with the night’s evil intentions. The early afternoon’s tension still lingered in the air, painful and suffocating. James’ words, echoing those of their father, burned deep in his chest.Nearly four years have past since they’ve had the sinister argument over his dad’s blanket and Albus’ and Harry’s relationship has never quite truly mended. However, they’ve been having positive results from their numerous attempts at bonding and there is, for the first time in a while, hope that things, in a way, might go back to how they were. Prior to Hogwarts, prior to being sorted into Slytherin, prior to Scorpius and Albus and Scorpius … it was on a steady uphill march towards a somewhat healthy and satisfying place, for them both. As much as his stubbornness and brashness could be fucking grating at times, it was his dad who – in his weird way- loved him and made every decision, even the ones Albus hated, with that in mind. He understood that now. Harry had nothing solid to which he could mimic as his parenting style, he was raised in chaos, with neglect and even as he joined the wizarding world, he was thrust into a war that did some damage to his psyche. He grew up as no child should, therefore lacked some of the tact with his own children, Albus especially, nonetheless he was an amazing dad, mainly because he knew his flaws and tried ardently into fixing them. He loves his children more than the world itself, and for the love of Merlin, he’d do whatever he can and cannot do for them.  
     One major factor into his own acceptance of both his family and into his own skin was his growing connection to the Malfoy clan. If Al was a Hufflepuff, perhaps, he´d call Scorp his “soulmate”, but he wasn’t, and “partner in crime” was the chosen term, although a better suited alternative would be really welcomed.His best friend, company and solace, turned boyfriend around Christmas time as turned 16 was, honestly, all he needed. In their relationship they both found a place for themselves. Scorpius no longer felt guilty of his origin, accepting he could never undo what generations before him have done, and chose instead to start anew and redesign the Malfoy dynasty. With his dorky persona and heart of gold, the head boy and quidditch beater – second best only to Gryffindor’s Fred Weasley- every teacher’s pet and Headmistress McGonagall’s darling, at seventeen could possibly say he’s already close to accomplishing his life’s main goal.

     Their surname has been slowly, but surely, crawling out of the gutter and back into people’s good graces. Although it’d be foolish to just attribute that to him and completely ignore Draco’s role in it – and more importantly- his complete transformation and pious devotion into demolishing all he’s ever known ( even what he’d never been able to see as a prejudiced action , but was told otherwise, like upkeeping the secluded pure-blood cemetery , the Medieval Hallows Eve traditions of spooking muggle borns and , lastly, the use of majority of the vocabulary he’s been used to using-in comparison mud blood would sound like a compliment).All of it for the greatest good; the best for his only child, his sole heir and , along side his wife, the person he loved most in the world. Draco would do anything in his power for Scorpius to succeed and be happy, and for that he also began to work towards bettering their world and decided to offer his services to the ministry. And so, over a year ago Draco Malfoy volunteered to assist the Council of Defense Against the Dark Arts, led by Harry Potter himself, by turning in any nefarious magical object within his family’s estate, giving hours’ worth of information on the Dark Lord’s disciples and followers and their war tactics. He also submitted himself to the humiliation of taking veritaserum before each session with the government, at least up until trust was rightfully earned. The ministry, in return, expunged all his records and his verdict of persona non grata, and made sure his efforts-which helped arrest over fifteen dark witches and wizards-were acknowledged, included by a big chunk of the general public in wizarding Britain. His family had a clean slate he felt obliged to honor his own efforts and make sure his (then) new fiancé, Astoria Greengrass, would have the dignified and pleasant life she deserved, not because she was from a pure-blood family, but because she was the most exquisite person Draco’s ever met.  
     It took weeks until their house was thoroughly searched, and after that they renovated, whilst staying in France, and unintentionally expanding their family; That was over seventeen years ago, but the Malfoys maintained their journey into bettering themselves. A reserved but loving family that brought upon their son with the attention and warmth Draco’s always longed for, in a new and improved Malfoy manor. Witty and gorgeous Astoria took the task for herself, turning that miserable gloomy into what Albus considered his second home. The estate was painted crème, with gray French accents. The inside was largely painted in muted light colors and kept sophisticated with Victorian mahogany pieces scattered all over, colorful books and knicks knacks in every corner. It is a lively, spacious and homely place, completed by Astoria’s Eden’s garden, filled with trees, ponds, bright flowers and a greenhouse. Hadn’t the property been so spacious it would have been cluttered, but it is anything if not huge, and so it all fit perfectly.  
     If he were to tell his parents that Scorpius room felt more like home that his own at Grimmauld Place, they’d be devasted, so he made sure to pretend to be not so disappointed whenever he’d return home from his weekends at the manor during winter or summer holiday. He missed Draco’s sarcastic tone which he could relate to, Astoria playing the piano all the time, the gleeful old tunes echoing through the walls, and scorp…. just everything about him. He’d often dream about the glistening pond on the hill at the very end of the garden, the maze-like bushes by the front and the pretty assortment of bright flowers. The house elves made sure it looked magnificent 24/7 and often you could hear them sing ancient tunes long forgotten by wizards. There were six of them in total; after the war Mr. Malfoy offered all their elves a piece of clothes each, but six of them refused, Malfoy manor it’s all they’ve ever known, they couldn’t leave. An arrangement was made with the Aurors and they stayed with their “family”. The austere and maleficent behavior to which they’ve gotten used to, however, was something of the past, thank Merlin.  
     During countless tedious dinners Albus would remember eating way too much pepper imps, talking and not talking up until sun rise, funny conversations with Draco and Astoria over the nonsense on the prophet’s society page and the elf’s delicious food and general warmth. They’ve always treated Scorpius like their little prince, and therefore have always welcomed Albus with their tiny opened arms. They all did. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy made sure to make him aware how delighted they were to have him whenever, gave him advice and encouraging words and -unbeknownst to Albus- have long gone been considering him part of their family. Unlike his own.  
      Albus in no way thought himself to be in a dreadful family, an evil household…he just wishes his parents could find a way to understand him. Their efforts always failed. His sister was, well, his little sister. Lily had an aptitude for getting herself in stupid situations with her dangerous curiosity, and James seemed to have grown to hate him. Or at least had made his life mission to make Albus hate himself. And ever since he committed the carnal sin of dating a “death eater”, James teased, bully and psychologically tortured him at every chance he could. No, Albus, despite James’ attempts did NOT feel hated or frightened with his own family, he did feel scared that, his parents – and grandparents – aside they’ve all grown to love an idea of him. One that they weren’t so keen on in the first place. The black sheep, the Slytherin, with Slytherin friends and a Slytherin BOYFRIEND, and a Malfoy nonetheless…. He was glad he’d to write to inform everyone of his relationship last winter holiday, instead of telling them in person. Merlin, could you just imagine that? Thankfully that’s mostly in the past. Mostly. Motherfucking James and…. he had to talk to Scorpius …. Where is Scorpius anyway? It’s two fucking minutes to eleven.  
     It’ s officially “bed time” or the time students should be well into their respective houses. Although no one really checked, however no one would put some sort of tattle tale spell past McGonagall either. The common room, stuffy with ancient mahogany pieces, spell books, novels and magazines dusting up the air with mind-dust that floated about. Emerald green pierced through every conceivable surface; in the curtains, the cushions, the books, the binders, the detailing on the stained-glass windows in the hallway to his door room.  
Crabbe and Zabini were already in their dorm chatting about some lad who has had his dick nearly exploded by this OWLS tutor after some sort of “incident”, but it really wasn’t something Albus wanted to participate in, not right now. He went straight to his bed and was about to close the emerald curtains that draped over his poster bed when a shrill voice yelled:  
                             

                     -Oi! Potter! Get Over here…your boyfriend left you this

  
      And his outstretched hand laid a perfectly folded paper and the Malfoy Family shield branded it with a thick layer of a dark green wax seal. Oh, bloody hell, what now? A much as he loves Scorpius, his antics were starting to get on his nerves. Last week they HAD to volunteer to rescue the pigmy puffs that someone let loose in the 5th floor hall, and the week before that it was skinny dipping at the lake…at 4 A.M. Not only he lost a great deal of sleep, he got a detention and a cold. Caught by Filch of all people, and let’s just say he wasn’t the only one traumatized, Filch barely looked them in the eye anymore (the scolding was still going strong). He finally glanced at the opened piece of paper – glared at it to be more accurate- and read:

  
                                                                                      _Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight,_  
                                                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                                                                            _Scorp_.

  
     Aaaand now he was nervous. Sketchy behavior followed by sketchy ominous messages…this just CAN’T be good. It couldn’t possibly. Albus is brought back to his boyfriend’s erratic, less attentive and downright manic behavior this past few weeks. Vanishing at weird times, talking gibberish monologues by himself…. pretending nothing was out of the ordinary whenever he brought it up. Just…what now?  
        As midnight crashed in, Albus went to his trunk by his bed to fetch his father’s invisibility cloak (he’d nicked it from James’ room as soon as Scorpius and he began dating, and privacy- or lack thereof - became an issue. He’s yet to notice it, somehow).He stumbled through the darkness, invisible to all, ghost or wizard, trying, and almost failing, to maintain his anonymity. He almost stepped on Mrs. Norris, and was sure Peeve’s had seen him, but alas decided to stay mum about it. As he reached the top of the stairs, and the wooden entrance to the Astronomy tower he exhaled the breath he’d been unknowingly keeping hostage in his body and announced himself with an eerie creek of the large door opening.  
    Scorpius stood there, pale skin shimmering with moonlight dust, and his hair, as always, perfectly combed, framed his handsome face. His green and silver tie shined through the stark room, poorly lit aside from the telescope by the windowsill.Despite being the one who asked him to come here, Scorpius got startled with the sudden entrance, as he was unaware of the time or that was supposed to be expecting company. His face went blank, and delicately whispered “HI”. The silence howled at the walls as their eyes met. Scorpius eyes momentarily soothed him, they always did…until he realized how frantic they looked. He tried to plead with looks for some clarity. But suddenly scorp started babbling:

  
                                   -I…I, uhm, - he chuckled awkwardly-we…we’ve been dating f-for, well if you count the, uhm, unofficial, oh, flirting and, canoodling, if you will, for what? Two years, and we’ve always been you know, Albus and Scorpius, Scorpius and Albus, just US and I’ve never been happier being able to talk through the night, arranging fun dates at our Hogsmeade outings and…

  
       Albus zooms out of it, stoic, trying to absorb it. This can’t be happening …. _he CANNOT be breaking up with me, not now! I love him too much, and he’s all I have, well not really, but I do love him….so much…no, just, no, no, No….NO!_  
      The room stops spinning for Albus as Scorpius grounds himself into, well, the ground. Looking up, down to one knee, fiddling with sparkles between his fingertips, he takes a deep breath and says:

  
                                  -Albus Severus Potter, will you marry me? ….. please.

  
         Gravity sinks in, all the negativity and fear seeping through his pores, shock giving him a speed-detox and before he truly gages what was happening, his hart thundered within his chest. The words leaped through him and echoed into the dusk.

  
                                  -yes…-he said with an adorable, yet slightly manic smile- YES! Of course, I...

  
          Scorpius leaps to his feet pull Albus by his waist and kisses him with a bruising passion.it seemed to last forever, yet somehow, it felt so short. They broke apart, slightly, and with coy glances, trembling hands and soaring souls, the silence was violated by a wink from Scorpius and:

                                -Wanna celebrate?

  
        No answer was needed after a promptly lifted eyebrow. They giggle themselves, with interwoven fingers, to their dorm, to Scorpius’ bed and into some feverish kissing and celebratory shagging until they burned the night out and dreamed, together, of the future.


End file.
